


make me so alive

by pollitt



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, They're In Love Your Honor, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: Tang Yi places his hand against the glass as well, and he allows himself to imagine he can feel the pads of Shao Fei’s fingertips, the slight calluses from his training, the warm span of palm against his own. It’s been nearly six months since they’ve been able to touch, and there are nearly three times more before they can again, so for now this has to do.From separation to reunion and the start of a new life -- it's all about touch for Tang Yi and Shao Fei.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	make me so alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Happy holidays, celli! I hope you enjoy this sweet bit of madness. I couldn't pass up this opportunity :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta. They get me.

There is a visible handprint just below eye level on the glass separating the two sides of the visitor’s table and there is an audible crackle on the phone line when Tang Yi puts the receiver to his ear, but those are small annoyances to be endured for the opportunity to see Shao Fei, to hear his voice. 

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei says before Tang Yi is fully seated, his smile wide and warm. “How are you?” 

It’s a simple question, a ritual they have each week—his answer of “fine” prompting Shao Fei to admonish him with a grin. But today that answer won’t come.

“I miss you,” Tang Yi says, not caring to keep the emotion from his voice. 

He expects a retort, something about how could Tang Yi not miss him, or a comment about how proud Shao Fei is that he spoke his heart. 

“I miss you, too,” Shao Fei says instead, his own voice quiet and sure. Shao Fei’s eyes soften as he presses his hand against the glass, almost perfectly aligned with the ghosted handprint from a previous visitor.

Tang Yi places his hand against the glass as well, and he allows himself to imagine he can feel the pads of Shao Fei’s fingertips, the slight calluses from his training, the warm span of palm against his own. It’s been nearly six months since they’ve been able to touch, and there are nearly three times more before they can again, so for now this has to do. 

\-----

It's hot and bright the day Tang Yi is released. Shao Fei is there, standing at the car and smiling, the sun at his back making him look radiant. Tang Yi feels the heat on his face as tears prickle his eyes.

And then Shao Fei is moving, quick and sure, his hands reaching for Tang Yi's face to hold as his movement stops with a kiss. 

It's almost too much. Tang Yi's legs feel as though they've lost their strength. He holds tight to Shao Fei's waist.

"Don't fall." Shao Fei leans their foreheads together, one hand holding the back of Tang Yi's head. Tang Yi can feel the words as breath across his lips.

"I won't," he promises.

"I meant me." Shao Fei laughs, his eyes bright and wide. There’s a dampness to them that makes Tang Yi's heart ache. 

They kiss like two men who have been drowning for so long who have finally broken the surface and can breathe again.

\-----

“Hong Ye is planning a surprise party tomorrow. I’ve booked you a shave and a haircut first," Shao Fei says, running his fingertips over Tang Yi's temple. 

“Watch the road,” Tang Yi demands, leaning into the touch.

It's amazing they don't get pulled over on the way home. 

\-----

Tang Yi runs his finger over Shao Fei's eyebrows—first one and then the other—watching as Shao Fei's eyes close, his lashes dark smudges against his cheek. He leans in to kiss each eyelid before his finger continues to trace down Shao Fei's nose to the dip above his lip. "I have missed every inch of you."

"I would hope so. There's not much I'm willing to be parted with," Shao Fei says with a laugh, sinking his fingers into Tang Yi's hair and massaging his scalp as he gently guides Tang Yi's mouth to his, parting his lips to deepen the kiss.

"I thought of this every night." Tang Yi's fingers skim along Shao Fei's stomach, tracing lightly over the scar near his hip. He kisses the sharp corner of Shao Fei's jaw and hears him inhale. "The scars you wear for me. How you feel. And now I can relearn it all again, and discover if there's anything new." 

"There's nothing new, but you are more than welcome to confirm," Shao Fei says, letting his legs fall wide as Tang Yi's hand continues its exploration. "And then I'll conduct my own thorough investigation," he says, fingers digging into Tang Yi's shoulder. 

"I'm all yours, Officer Meng." 

" _ **Captain**_ Meng." Shao Fei turns, rolling their positions on the bed. His hand hooking around the back of Tang Yi's thigh, lifting it upward as he fits their bodies closer together.

"Shao Fei," Tang Yi says quietly, like a promise.

\-----

They step into the shower and embrace, the passion of earlier has made them relaxed and unhurried. 

They smooth soapy hands wherever they can reach without the intention of arousal, but with gentle and loving knowledge.

"I missed this," Tang Yi says, pressing at the cowlick curl that springs from the side of Shao Fei's head. 

"At least someone appreciates it,” Shao Fei says, massaging shampoo into Tang Yi’s hair, his nails scratching lightly against Tang Yi’s scalp, sending a shiver of pleasure down Tang Yi's spine. He reaches for Shao Fei and pulls him close, guiding them both under the shower spray.

"I love you," Shao Fei says into the span of Tang Yi's collarbone. Tang Yi realizes it's the first time Shao Fei has said those words today. 

Tang Yi turns his head and kisses the top of Shao Fei's ear. He presses his lips against the shell and whispers his reply. 

\-----

Tang Yi opens his eyes to the sun pouring in through the curtains and Shao Fei's sleeping face mere inches away. He smiles and brushes his hand over Shao Fei's cheek.

Shao Fei's eyes open slowly. He hmms as his eyes open and Tang Yi doesn't miss the quick blink, as though Shao Fei has to reassure himself that Tang Yi is really there.

"Good morning." Shao Fei's smile is sleepy and fond. "Are you hungry? I can cook for you,"

"Why don't I cook for you. I miss the kitchen."

"Do you think I'll say no?" Shao Fei smiles and it's some time before they make it downstairs, the temptation of sleep-warm skin proving too powerful for the both of them.

Tang Yi cracks eggs and begins beating them. Shao Fei wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder.

"If you distract me, you won't get fed."

"I read somewhere that you need at least eight hugs a day and we are on a deficit. I intend to try to make up for that."

Tang Yi puts down the bowl and turns in the loose circle of Shao Fei's arms. "It's going to take a long time." 

" _Mm_." Shao Fei's hand slips under the back of Tang Yi’s shirt and rests on the small of his back. "Probably the rest of our lives. But I'm determined."

"You are." Tang Yi curves his hands around either side of Shao Fei's face.

"And sincere."

"As am I." Tang Yi kisses him. "I love you."

Shao Fei leans in and kisses him because they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "The Heat" by The Score.


End file.
